The present invention relates to an improved and unique process for producing a highly desirable water-containing chocolate composition. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for producing a milk chocolate composition containing up to 16 percent water capable of being molded into a one phase tablet. The chocolate composition of this invention can be produced without using a conching step to provide a sugar-water containing or sucrose-free water-containing milk chocolate composition.
Heretofore, conching of chocolate compositions was a required step to produce a finished chocolate product. Furthermore, the addition of water to chocolate composition generally created serious detrimental effects to the product and the product could not be handled or molded because of the exceptionally high viscosity caused by the presence of water. By the process of this invention, a highly desirable chocolate composition can be prepared containing up to 16 weight percent water and the preparation occurs without using a conching step.